The Bang Bang Bang Breakin!
by DIM666 - Insane Leader
Summary: Oneshot, Songfic. Anti A/H, Some J/H. Late at night, Alejandro is woken up by a mysterious visitor, stealing all his memos of his girlfriend Heather! Who is behind this?


Here we are. An Anti-Alejandro/Heather and a pro-Justin/Heather. Wrote this mainly for CharlieHarperfan88, a good friend of mine. This story contains some sexual content, including strip-tease, but I think it's good and safe enough to stay in the 'T' rating. In fact, this would be more of a 'T-plus' fiction. Song is Selena Gomez and the Scene's 'Bang, bang, bang.', off the album 'When the Sun Goes Down'. Enjoy, because HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p><em>Yeah... Yeah... <em>

Alejandro's eyes shot apart quite suddenly. He heard something from downstairs that was loud, like the shattering of glass. Whatever it was, that couldn't be good. He lazily rolled over and looked at the time. 2:35 in the morning. He concluded instantly one thing. It must be a home-intruder. He stepped out of bed, and went downstairs, grabbing a baseball bat in the process.

_Woah... woah... Oh_

He went down the stairs quite cautiously, stepping into his living room. Apparently, something smashed through his living room window, about the size of a small brick or a fist. He then shot a glance at the door. Open, but unlocked. It must have been tampered with. He looked around for the intruder intently, and sure enough, there the person was.

The intruder took everything off the top of his bookshelf, and but it into a bag of burlap. IT was bad enough, but even worse because those were all the delicates that he and Heather had made in their relationship!

"THIEF! STOP!"

_My new boy used to be a model_

_He looks way better than you, he looks way better than you_

The thief turned around and threw a small package at the home's owner. Aljeandro grabbed it with ease, and prepared to through it back when, just like that, it detonated, releasing a plume of smoke. No, not smoke. Knockout gas! The Hispanic fell to the ground, grabbing his neck in agony. There wasn't a very large quantity of it, so really, he just ended up on his back, grasping his neck while his vision blurred, but stayed conscious and aware.

"Well, well, well. I was wondering if you'd come down or not." The figure remarked. He looked up, and the ninja leaned over, pulling off her mask, and a messy red wig that was underneath it. *GASP*

"Heather?" *Cough, Cough*

"Yes Al. It's me, your lovely girlfriend." She chuckled maliciously. "But, what's that? Why would a girlfriend break into her boy's house at 2 in the morning? Because maybe she needs to get something back…?"

"Like what?" Aljeandro asked, going into another series of coughing fits.

_My new boy gets it how to get me _

_His love is deeper, you know, he's a real keeper, you know, _

"My things that 'we have' made. Why else?"

"Why?"

"Because we are over. Finished! Through!" She took out a jagged dagger, and drew it across Alejandro's neck line. Had she been applying pressure, she would have slit his jugular. She then pocketed it back, and grabbed him by the arms, and heaved the incapacitated male up, incredibly strong for such a female, considering that even without his lead boots, Aljeandro outweighed her by at least 15 to 20 pounds.

_Bang, bang bang, I'm breakin' in_

_Stealin' all my love back, givin' it to him-oh oh_

_Bang, bang bang, this time I win, thought your love was all that, 'til I let him in _

She put him up against a wall and tied him onto a series of hooks on the wall. "Now. First up, you should be punished for your cruel treatment!"

"I what?" She slapped him.

"Silence!" She pulled out of the burlap bag a long black whip. "Time to learn how to cry!" And with that, she yanked it back, then swished it forward, smacking him on the right arm with it.

_You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one, _

_You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one that's mopin'_

IT was several dozen whips later. She took the liberty of yanking his shirt off to torture his chest that he had been so proud about. Now, he looked desecrated. Horrible! His 'glorious body' had strands of skin hanging off of it, blood seeping from his wounds. Not profusely, but badly enough. His arms showed more of the destruction she inflicted, as she could easily see the cuts inflicted by the whip, even severing his right bicep in half. That pacific muscle would take a long time to heal.

Then she came around on last time, and it knocked him just above the chin, splitting his lower lip down the middle. That would probably require a stitch or two.

And that was when he began crying. Not loudly, like some other people might, but very quietly, softly, almost to where she couldn't hear it.

_You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one, _

_When I'm out havin' fun, your gonna be the one that's broken_

"Oh. Your crying?" She asked, faking a sadden voice to where the hint of anger and malicious intent was nearly hidden.

"Why must you desecrate my body?"

Her fake frowned hardened into a face of disappointment, then molded into one of anger. "I came in here to give you the biggest piece of news that would ruin your life, and all you worry about is your looks?" She thought for a brief moment about that statement. Well, Justin would do the same thing. Undoubtedly. "Okay." She remarked, rolling the whip back up and sticking it into the bag. "Fine then." She stated.

"You'll let me down and forgive me?"

"NO!" She shouted, not slapping, but punching him in the cheek.

_My new boy knows the way I want it, _

_He's got more swagger than you, he's got more swagger than_

_He's not hiding me you know, he's showing me off you know, oh_

"Do you even know WHY? I'm breaking up with you?"

"No." He admitted, not even trying to cover up his lack of knowledge. He was interested in hearing what caused this offset form his girlfriend. Scratch that. EX-Girlfriend.

"Because my new guy knows much, much more on how to treat a women!" Aljeandro looked up confused. He learned everything he knew form his dad! And he was a diplomat! If he didn't know how to treat women, then whoever did must be really dumb, or paying Heather, or something else. He refused to believe he could be out-done by another guy in the niceness department.

"I mean, here we are, you want to keep everything little thing between us just between us. Don't tell anyone, or something might happen!" She walked over to the computer desk, and inserted a thumb drive into the computer, and copied the entire folder of things from his computer on to her device. "Furthermore, he is just plain hotter then you are."

Naturally, Aljeandro didn't believe that either. This guy HAD to me paying her.

"And he's a one-girl kind of guy. Not this playing the field thing that you do."

Ouch. He always thought that except for holy-roller Christians, everyone played the field nowadays. Guess he was wrong. Maybe he shouldn't of treated Courtney out on that date last Tuesday?

"That's it?" She asked as she deleted all the files off his computer about Heather, or him and Heather, and emptied the recycle bin, making the folder irretrievable save for through her thumb drive.

_You know Bang, bang bang, I'm breakin' in_

_Stealin' all my love back, givin' it to him_

_Bang, bang bang, this time I win, thought your love was all that, _

_'Til I let him in _

"I'm sure I'll find other things as our relationship progresses."

"Well, who is it?" He was worried. If it was Jose, he was screwed.

"His name, you mean?"

"Yes." He licked some dried blood off his lips. "His name."

"His name is Justin. Hot, Hot supermodel."

_You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one, _

_You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one that's hopin'_

"Really?"

"Yeah." She remarked, looking around intently. "Well, that seems to be everything of mine."

"You'll let me down now?" The look she responded to him with sent chills down his spine. Maybe he shouldn't of asked.

_You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one, _

_When I'm done having fun, you're gonna be the one that's broken_

"No." She remarked, reaching underneath the folds of the black ninja suit she was wearing. "I'm just going to show you what you missed out on after your mis-treatment."

He was about to ask, when all the sudden, she took off the top of the ninja costume She flung it to the side, revealing a bright white, sleeveless T-Shirt underneath. He raised one eyebrow. He missed out on a blank T-Shirt?

_I hope you slip and fall and trip all over my heart, _

_And just lay there alone, now you got what you wanted_

_On your hands and knees, gaspin' for air, grasping for me_

_Baby don't hold your breath, I've moved on to the next_

Then she pulled off the light purple belt that was wrapped around her waist, and as she did, the lower part of the ninja costume fell to the ground. He gasped in disbelief. She was stripping? Al that was left on her now was her shirt, a sparkly white pair of underwear, and some hosiery.

_Oh oh oh_

_On to the next one, on to the next one_

Then the raven-haired female grabbed the underside of her shirt, and yanked it upward. It turned inside-out as she pulled it off of her head, and revealed a white lacy brazier covering her feminine glories. Naturally, like any heterosexual male or homosexual female would do, he began begging inside his head that she would continue.

_Oh oh oh_

_On to the next one, on to the next one_

And continue she did. Now she pulled off the hosiery she had on her legs, and as she did that, her bright, radiant skin seemingly shine off her legs. As one of those 'leg-inclined' men, he looked straight down at that when she walked up to him, and he never returned her stair.

"How hot would it be to see a girl demolish a guy?"

"Very." He answered, still not establishing face contact.

"Even when it's you?"

He looked up at her now in shock, and she nailed a punch square in his left eye. She followed it up with one in the nose, a third in the gut, knocking the wind clean out of him. He slumped forward as far as the ropes around his arms would let, gasping for air.

_Bang, bang bang, I'm breakin' in_

_Stealin' all my love back, givin' it to him_

_Bang, bang bang, this time I win, thought your love was all that, _

_Till I let him in _

She chuckled. "Well, It's almost sun-up." The antagonist remarked as she looked out the window. "Time for me to get going." She brought her knee slamming up into his groin, and his eyes got very wide at the pain, and he slumped forward again, injured. While still trying to regain his breath, she took the dagger back out, and cut the ropes he was bound with, and picking up her clothes, walked out the door, locking it behind her.

_You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one, _

_You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one that's mopin'_

The female walked back over to her car, and opened the drivers side door, throwing her stolen valuable into the passenger seat. "Wait until Justin sees these." She remarked.

_You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one, _

_When I'm out having fun, you're gonna be the one that's broken_

Inside the house, Alejandro leaned over, heaving heavily. He looked up, and looked around intently for anything she might have left behind.

Success! She left her whip. Big whoop. He stood up finally, the pain subsiding enough that he could look around. Nope. Everything in the house was cleaned. Except… He ran up the stairs, and busted into his bedroom, and yanked out from under his mattress the one thing she couldn't of taken. His picture frame. It showed him, looking into the camera with that familiar smile, her arms wrapped around his torso as her head was draped over his left-shoulder. He licked his lips instinctively, and tasted the blood again. Re-realizing the condition he was in, he put the image back down, and walked over to the nightstand, where a phone was located. He punched in a number. "Yeah, I would like an appointment for a stitches. Thanks."

_Bang, bang bang, I'm breakin' in_

_Stealin' all my love back, giving it to him_

_Bang, bang bang, this time I win, thought your love was all that, _

_'Till I let him in_

* * *

><p>Justin woke up at the crack of dawn, the early morning light shining in through his window. He stood up, and cracked his knuckles, wrist, arms, back, and each individual leg. Everything felt normal.<p>

Calmly, collect, he went into his bathroom, and looked at himself intently. Feeling gingerly on his face, he searched intently for anything that might be out of place. After a pair of minutes of examination, he resigned himself gladly to the fact that his face was fine. He looked down, at his abs, and pressed gingerly on each one. They were in good condition. He threw his favorite dark shirt on with some blue jeans, and trotted down the stairs.

Just as the doorbell rang. He raised an eyebrow in slight confusion on who could be at his house at this time of the day. Walking over to the door, he opened it widely. It was Heather? His eyes opened as wide as the door in shock.

"Hello Justin!" She remarked, then he noticed the still-lewd state she was in, further surprising him. "I hope I was interrupting something." She remarked, pushing her way in with a familiar burlap sack in her hands.

* * *

><p>Well, JustinHeather was never one of my first picks on who to pair Heather up with. My main picks had always been Alejandro/Heather, Heather/Lindsey, and Heather/Gwen. I Love Heather/Lindsey!

Anyways, I hope this was good. Now I'm probably behind on several other stories of mine, but if I get some good feedback, it would say that yes, it was worth it! Thanks, review! And, in honor of the late great Charlie Sheen, WINNING!


End file.
